


dancing in the candlelight glow

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: In the middle of a wedding party, Luke goes looking for Garcia.





	dancing in the candlelight glow

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words weekend challenge.  
> Theme kisses.  
> Prompt : earlobe/neck ("I want you"/lust/desire)
> 
> Title comes from "Getting You Home" by Chris Young. (Also known as "The Black Dress Song")

Luke looked around at the wedding party in full swing. Out on the dance floor, Hotch swayed with his new bride, a contented smile on his face that Luke had never seen in the halls of the BAU. Across the room, Jack sat with his Aunt Beth, a look on the teenager’s face that was some sort of cross between happiness for his dad and disgust at the PDA on the dance floor. Matt and his wife were dancing too, as were Derek and Savannah and it was that realisation that made Luke stop observing the dance floor and turn his gaze towards their table. Because if Derek was dancing with Savannah, that meant that he wasn’t talking to Penelope, as he had been for most of the day. 

Not that Luke was jealous, far from it in fact. He didn’t begrudge the two best friends their catch up time, he knew they didn’t see each other near as much as they’d like, and neither of them knew when they’d get a chance to spend time together again, demands of her job being what it was. Besides, it was rare enough that he got a chance to just sit back and watch Penelope, let himself enjoy the way she smiled, the way she laughed and lit up as she let herself go, without a care in the world. 

None of which meant that he didn’t want her to do that when it was directed at him too. 

Except looking around their table, he found Reid and Rossi engaged in a conversation that had Reid’s hands moving animatedly and Rossi’s brow furrowed while Emily watched on struggling to hold in her laughter and Luke knew instinctively that he didn’t want to get anywhere in the middle of that. Beside him, Will stood up, heading to the bar, asking him if he wanted anything to drink. Luke shook his head and watched him go and when he still didn’t see Penelope, he looked back at JJ who was observing the dance floor with all the relaxation of a woman who had left her two kids at home and had a hotel room booked upstairs. “Hey, JJ.” He said her name with as much nonchalance as he could muster. “Where’s Garcia?” 

If the little grin that lit her face as she looked at him was any indication, perhaps his attempt at nonchalance had missed the mark. When she tilted her head and leaned towards him, he took that as confirmation that at least one of the team had tumbled their secret, or at least suspected. “She said she needed some fresh air,” she told him. “I think she went out to the balcony.” She lifted one eyebrow. “Maybe one of us should go check on her?” 

Her eyes danced as she spoke and she didn’t blink. Luke didn’t need to be a profiler to recognise the challenge. Pressing his lips together in an effort to keep back his smile, he nodded. “Maybe we should.” 

“Not me though.” JJ jerked her chin towards the dance floor. “Will’s promised me a dance and I’d hate to give him a chance to change his mind.” Her lips twitched. 

Luke shrugged exaggeratedly. “Guess I’ll take one for the team then.” Standing up, he pretended not to hear her chuckle behind him, instead heading for the double doors at the back of the room that led to the balcony. 

He didn’t see Garcia at first but when he stepped fully outside, closing the door behind him, there she was, standing off to the right where she wasn’t immediately obvious to anyone looking out from the room. She’d done that on purpose, he knew at once, and he made his way slowly over to her, enjoying the view. The long black dress she was wearing clung to her curves and while the deep dip on the back had been covered by her wrap for most of the day, now she’d left her wrap inside, exposing acres of pale skin to his gaze. Her hair was pulled up in a sleek chignon, wisps of hair escaping artistically around her face, exposing her neck, another purposefully made choice, he knew - he had a bit of a weakness for her neck, in particular one particular spot that routinely made her quiver in his arms. Not that she minded that - in point of fact, most of the time, she actively encouraged it. 

So between the outfit and the choices she'd made, he didn't hesitate to close the distance between them. "Found you," he said, keeping his voice low as he stepped in close behind her and rested his hands lightly on her hips. 

"Was I lost?" she asked him, a smile curving her lips as she half turned her head to look at him. Her voice was low too, the one that she reserved just for him when they were alone together and the look in her eyes was the one that he only saw in private too. "Did you use your super duper profiling skills to find me?" 

He would have said yes but he knew that there was no point; she'd find out the truth soon enough. "JJ told me you were out here," he admitted. "I think she's figured us out." 

Garcia actually snickered. "I know she has." He must have looked surprised, because she shrugged as she turned her gaze back out, leaning back against him as she settled her back against his chest. "Something about the way I couldn't take my eyes off you in your suit today, apparently." Her voice had a wry note and he fought the urge to preen with everything he had. Especially when she followed it up with, "You should wear those all the time." 

"Well, it's mutual." He slid his hands carefully up and down her sides, a prelude to what he'd been planning to do all day once he got her home, careful not to crease the material. "Have I told you how gorgeous you look?" He gave into temptation then, leaned forward and pressed his lips to her neck, to the spot that drove her crazy, loving how her breath caught and she shivered in his arms. He repeated the move, just to drive the point home and her eyes fluttered shut. "How I've been thinking all day of what I'm going to do to you when I get you home..." One of his hands moved across her stomach, dipping low but not quite low enough - they were in public after all, even if they were hidden from sight. He trailed his lips slowly from her neck upwards, nipping carefully at her earlobe, mindful of the huge earrings there - he'd been caught out by those on more than one occasion. "I want you so badly right now..."

"God, Luke..." Her voice was a whisper and in it he heard all the need, all the want that was coursing through her veins, the same need that was coursing through his. "Can we please get out of here?" 

There was nothing he wanted more, but he knew that it wasn't that simple. "Too early," he said, moving his hands to somewhere more respectable, taking a tiny step back from her. "People would talk." 

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Like they're not already." 

She had a point, he knew. Which gave him an idea. "So let's let them talk... and while they are... I do believe they're playing our song." 

He couldn't actually hear the music playing from where they were which meant Garcia couldn't either but she still wrinkled her nose, tilted her head in the direction of the ballroom. "We have a song?" 

"Not yet." He took her hand in his, spun her around into his arms, grinning as her laugh filled the night and the thought came to him suddenly, forcefully, that he wouldn't mind hearing that noise, holding her in his arms and dancing with her, for the rest of his life. "But we're about to."


End file.
